Coaxial plug connectors are generally used in a broad range of applications to connect coaxial cables to one another or to a number of electronic components. Coaxial cables are the predominant type of cabling in the field of image transfer and for computer networks, since although they are more expensive than simple telephone cables, they are substantially less susceptible to disruptive interference and can transport more data. As the quantity of data to be transferred increases in the automotive sector, coaxial cabling use is increasing too, in particular for connecting the radio, GPS (Global Positioning System) or mobile radio devices to the onboard network of the motor vehicle.
Another area of application is telecommunications, where coaxial plug connectors are used for example for the greatest variety of connections in the base stations of mobile communications networks.
In general, a coaxial connector includes two substantially concentric conductors, a center signal conductor and an outer shield conductor which are insulated from one another by a dielectric and are conventionally used as a connection point for a transmission line. Angled coaxial plug connectors have been developed for connecting coaxial cables of lines running substantially transverse to one another. In the prior art, a number of techniques for connecting the center conductor and the outer conductor to the cable are proposed. As disclosed for example in WO 97/11511, an angled plug connector has the center conductor terminated by an insulation displacement contact and the outer conductor terminated by a crimp connection. With a straight coaxial plug connector, the cable center conductor is terminated by a crimp or solder connection and the cable outer conductor is terminated by a insulation displacement contact. According to WO 97/11511, and also EP 0 412 412 A1, in the case of an angled plug connector the center conductor of the plug connector and the cable center conductor meet in the plug connector such that they form a right angle and are connected to one another for example by way of a slot or a notch in the center conductor. As an alternative to this method of connection, however, angled center conductors may also be used in angled plug connectors.
An example of an angled center conductor of this kind is disclosed by DE 199 32 942 A1. The angled center conductor is in this case made as a punched bent metal part and connected to the center conductor of the cable by a crimp connection.
DE 199 32 942 A1 also discloses an angled plug connector in which an insulation displacement device upper part and an insulation displacement device lower part are provided in order to make contact with the cable outer conductor. When mated, the two-part insulation displacement device is received in a two-part socket housing made of synthetic material and is shielded by a push-on closure cap. This arrangement has the disadvantage that it requires a comparatively large number of parts and operating steps for its manufacture. Also, the problem of insufficient electrical shielding can occur, since the shield housing does not enclose the plug connector on all sides.
Making the center conductor as a stamped and formed metal part, as disclosed in DE 199 32 942 A1, has the disadvantage that manufacture is relatively complicated and that the requirements of mechanical stability and electrical contact resistance cannot always be adequately fulfilled.
In this case, pin-type center conductors, for example made in the form of a turned part, as disclosed in EP 0 884 800 A2 or EP 0 597 579 A2, provide a possible alternative.